


Henry Cavill Imagines & Tumblr Prompts

by fannyvonfabulus



Series: The Cavill Files [9]
Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Henry Cavill Imagines, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannyvonfabulus/pseuds/fannyvonfabulus
Summary: Figured i may as well post all my Henners tumblr prompts and imagines posts here.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Fem Reader, Henry Cavill/Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill/Reader
Series: The Cavill Files [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821538
Comments: 11
Kudos: 53





	1. Henry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the different kinds of Henry kisses.

  * Lazy morning kisses in bed to the back of your neck
  * Dropping kisses to the top of your head when he walks past
  * Peppering sweet kisses all over your face as he cradles your head in his big hands when you’re crying
  * Nose boop kisses when you frown at him because he knows it’ll make you roll your eyes at him
  * Kisses to your knuckles when you hold hands
  * Neck kisses when you’re both curled up together on the sofa and he’s got his face squished into the side of your neck and cuddling you like an enormous couch octopus
  * Drunk, sloppy, messy kisses that end up being Henry literally just licking your face. It’s not that dissimilar to Kal kisses tbh
  * Fierce, desperate kisses teamed with being lifted off your feet when he finally gets home after being away on set for a while
  * Kisses that are mostly clashing teeth and bitten lips after you’ve had an argument about something. These ones usually end up with you getting fucked through the brickwork of the hallway
  * Those kisses that make it feel like he can’t get close enough to you, like he wants to crawl into your skin and live there. Those kisses are all tongue and heat and have you clawing at his skin and climbing his massive frame like a tree
  * Kisses to your temple and whispers of reassurance as he pulls you tight into his side when you both walk the red carpet because he knows that the shouting and camera flashes make you a little uneasy and overwhelmed
  * Kisses to the top of your shoulders as he hugs you from behind when you make dinner
  * Those little kisses and kitten licks to your inner thighs that he does when he’s teasing you with what you _know_ comes next and will turn you into a quivering, whimpering mess
  * Gentle, tender kisses teamed with brushes of reverent fingers that say what words can’t and leave you breathless in more ways than one when he makes love to you slowly, deeply, and for hours just because he can
  * Possessive, fevered kisses in the kitchen because he can’t resist you when he catches you wearing his hoodies that turn into riding him on the kitchen floor
  * Over exaggerated cheek smacking kisses that turn into cheek raspberries because he’s a little shit, but it makes you laugh until you can’t breathe, especially when he moves the raspberry blowing down to your stomach
  * Giving each of your toes a kiss whenever he gives you one of his world-famous foot massages
  * Forehead kisses when you’re just holding each other and swaying gently to the radio 
  * The hurried kisses goodbye that always feel sad whenever you have to drop him at the airport, even though you know it isn’t forever
  * Hot, sweaty teenaged make out kisses when things really do turn into Netflix & Chill
  * Gentle brushes of his lips to your swollen baby belly that’s cradled in his big hands whilst he murmurs softly to the tiny life within about how much he loves her already, and that he can’t wait to finally meet her



[Original tumblr post here with gifs](https://fishcustardandclintbarton.tumblr.com/post/627592343923621888/the-post-about-the-different-kinds-of-henry-kisses)


	2. Soft Domestic Little Things With Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because i’m feeling some kind of way today, you can all suffer with me. And because I probably want all these things more than I want to bang him like a screen door in a hurricane.

  * Henry kissing your cheek whilst you’re asleep when he gets out of bed at arse crack o’clock in the morning to go for his run
  * Kal immediately taking his dad’s place because the sheets are still warm and he knows you won’t kick him out of bed like Henry will
  * Henry putting the coffee machine on before he leaves for his run because he knows what a monster you are in the mornings
  * Grumbling about Kal’s muddy paw prints when both the boys come back from their run
  * Getting to wear all of Henry’s hoodies because they’re just the right kind of oversized and they smell like him
  * Soft head kisses whenever Henry walks past the back of the sofa 
  * Long Autumn walks with Kal so you can take pictures of all the different colours Autumn leaves
  * Peaceful late Summer evenings in the garden with a nice glass of wine and fairy lights
  * All the little touches and points of contact that Henry gives you constantly because his subconscious needs to know that you’re there
  * Getting to reach over Henry’s shoulders when he’s gaming and grabbing a handful of those amazing tiddies whenever you like
  * The comfortable silence of a quiet afternoon when you’re both reading at opposite ends of the sofa, but your feet are tangled together under a sofa cushion
  * Henry crying at the John Lewis Christmas advert
  * Practicing his lines with him and getting to put on stupid voices for each character
  * Knowing that playing with his hair teamed with gentle head scritches will get him to do pretty much anything you want
  * Catching Henry doing air guitar in the kitchen to Def Leppard on the radio and then joining in
  * Getting to watch Henry scratch his happy trail first thing in the morning whilst he stands in the kitchen and drinks his coffee because he’s just got out of bed and doesn’t have to train that day
  * Falling asleep together wrapped up under a blanket on the sofa because it’s warm and Henry smells good and it’s Sunday godammit
  * Rolling your eyes when Henry says he’s dying when it’s actually just a cold and he’s being a big baby
  * Getting to go Christmas shopping together for presents for all his nieces and nephews and ending up with more toys for the pair of you than the kids
  * The all-encompassing Henry hugs whenever he gets home
  * The little pet names you have for each other
  * Getting to wake up wrapped in arms thicker than tree trunks every morning because your grade A slice of all British beefcake is a cuddler
  * Henry complaining about finding your hair everywhere
  * Getting to know all the different kind of kisses that Henry gives you depending on his mood or what you’re doing
  * Trying to make dinner when your 250lb wall of solid muscle is stuck to you like a koala backpack
  * Spoiling Henry every birthday because you love him and you can
  * Knowing that he has a favourite pair of saggy old underpants and sweats with holes in them that he only wears when he’s feeling sad and insecure about himself
  * Blowing raspberries on Henry’s tummy just so you can hear him squeal like a 5-year-old
  * Arguing over what shade to paint the front room and then ending up not painting it all because you’re both stubborn arseholes
  * Getting to watch Henry get super excited about a new game and just grinning because overexcited nerds are fucking adorable
  * Watching women hit on him and smirking because you know _exactly_ who he’s going home with tonight
  * Staring in disbelief when you witness just how many pancakes with ice cream that Henry can put away on cheat day.
  * Being a comfort on Henry’s bad days when he doubts himself by refusing to stop kissing all over his face until he smiles
  * Being the poor unfortunate soul who has to endure the stinky aftermath of Henry having eaten a particularly spicy curry washed down with Guinness the night before.
  * Henry looking at you with the softest expression when he sees how well you fit in with his family
  * Also, Henry being absolutely horrified at just how well you get on with his mother and knowing full well that she’s giving you _all_ the embarrassing childhood stories
  * Making Henry laugh so hard that you get to hear the weird snort-grunt wheezy noise that only a handful of people know about, but you think is the cutest fucking thing.
  * Also, making Henry laugh so hard that he makes the snort grunt-noise _**and**_ farts so loudly that you’re convinced your neighbours heard it
  * Henry holding your hair out of your face whilst you empty your stomach contents in the toilet because of food poisoning and then clearing up after you without complaint
  * The fact that he loves your imperfect body so much that he’ll spend hours just tracing random shapes over your skin, unable to keep his hands off you
  * Poor Henry having to put up with your trapped wind when you’ve eaten cauliflower
  * Henry not knowing how to help you when you’re having A Bad Day, so just resorting to snuggles and chocolate and foot rubs
  * Getting to laugh when you watch him trash the kitchen trying to make a birthday cake for one of his nephews/nieces
  * Having to put up with his stinky gym shoes that he insists on leaving everywhere
  * Being the only person who knows that Henry cries _**every**_ time he watches ET
  * Henry being exasperated at you leaving squeezed teabags in the sink rather than in the kitchen counter compost bin
  * Getting to watch your mountain of a man sleeping, which is when he looks at his most peaceful and carefree
  * Watching him playing with his nieces and nephews and how much he adores children and knowing that it’s time you both had The Talk about starting a family
  * Henry’s mum catching you looking at her son whilst he plays with the kids and giving you a knowing smirk before tapping her watch at you and saying “I’m not getting any younger you know darling” making you laugh and roll your eyes
  * Henry rubbing your tummy when you get period pains
  * Having His & Hers rugby shirts
  * Henry being both shocked and impressed by how loud, sweary and passionate you got the first time he ever watched a rugby match with you
  * He’ll also never understand how you can drink more Guinness than he can and still walk in a straight line
  * Being the only living soul that knows just how many of the same blue muscle vest Henry actually has in his wardrobe
  * Never getting tired of seeing that warm, loving little smile that Henry gives you when you’re the first thing he sees in the mornings when he wakes up
  * Henry being adorably jealous when he realises that Kal might actually love you a little bit more than him
  * Henry and Kal fighting over who gets to lie on top of you on Cavill Family Movie Night. Guess what? They both do.



[Original tumblr post here](https://fishcustardandclintbarton.tumblr.com/post/627601972006109184/soft-domestic-little-things-with-henry)


	3. Chesticle Hair (tumblr ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> you know what’s not talked about enough? henry’s chest hair. like yes, there’s mention about how sexy the thing is but no one talks about how henry’s probably has a thing for having it scratched, like you’d do on his head but more careful to not get ticklish. i bet my sweet ass he just loves gentle fingers scratching his chest, sometimes following the patch on his tummy and turning into belly rubs too. the whole thing turns him into fukken mush cause big boy just loves tlc so much

> _**Anonymous** asked:_

> _you know what’s not talked about enough? henry’s chest hair. like yes, there’s mention about how sexy the thing is but no one talks about how henry’s probably has a thing for having it scratched, like you’d do on his head but more careful to not get ticklish. i bet my sweet ass he just loves gentle fingers scratching his chest, sometimes following the patch on his tummy and turning into belly rubs too. the whole thing turns him into fukken mush cause big boy just loves tlc so much_

OMFG NONNY!!! YAAAAAASSSSSS!!! ALL OF THIS!!!!!

  * I bet that boy is soft as shit if you play with the hair on his head anyway, but gentle chest scritches? Well, did someone order a gooey Cavill because that’s what’s gonna happen. 
  * I bet he’s one of those guys that will absently scratch his tummy hair when he’s standing in the kitchen in the morning with bedhead and a coffee.
  * Lazy Sunday mornings in bed: Henry propped up against the headboard with a book ad you laying on his chest gently running your fingers through his chesticle hair
  * He LOVES it whenever you get fake nails done for a red carpet event because it means THE best head and chest scritches
  * Basking in the sex afterglow and stroking his chest
  * Putting your arms around him from behind while he’s cooking and scratching his happy trail
  * Planting a kiss to the chest hair poking out from the collar of his blue tank top whenever you walk past
  * Putting your arms over his shoulders under his shirt/tank top from behind when he’s gaming just to grab a hand full of titty and give him chest scritches
  * Flopping on top of him on the sofa and motorboating those glorious tiddies because you can and it makes him laugh. And getting a mouth full of chest hair is worth it.
  * Rubbing your combined cum into his happy trail after riding him because you’re feeling like a brat and you know that shit is gone dry soon and get itchy. Which means he’s going to throw you over his shoulder and march you into the shower for round 3



[Original tumblr post here](https://fishcustardandclintbarton.tumblr.com/post/625804536874975232/you-know-whats-not-talked-about-enough-henrys)


	4. Rig Smut (tumblr ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> henry's igtv just left me wanting some soft smut u know?? like maybe he just got out of shower and is all relaxed and fresh smelling and you get him into bed all comfy and start some loving on him. like peppering kisses on his face, trailing down his neck, doing some tummy loving and leaving kisses on that soft spot lower on his navel that has him weak. just turn him into a puddle and leave him staring at the ceiling thinking how his soul is probably leaving him through his dick

> _**Anonymous** asked:_
> 
> _henry's igtv just left me wanting some soft smut u know?? like maybe he just got out of shower and is all relaxed and fresh smelling and you get him into bed all comfy and start some loving on him. like peppering kisses on his face, trailing down his neck, doing some tummy loving and leaving kisses on that soft spot lower on his navel that has him weak. just turn him into a puddle and leave him staring at the ceiling thinking how his soul is probably leaving him through his dick_

OMG, NONNY!! Now you got me feelin’ some kinda way all over again about the IGTV….

  * Henry has spent all day on his new rig, the last 3 days in fact. All the parts carefully unwrapped and laid out in order across the desk and various other surfaces.
  * You’re pretty sure he even has a list that he’s written as to what order each part needs to go in. He’s ridiculously organised like that. It’s kinda hot tbh.
  * You heard him groan and crack his back as he straightens up around 7pm after being hunched over the rig all day, and he came padding into the kitchen barefoot in search of dinner.
  * After you’d both eaten, he spent longer than usual in the shower, letting the hot water and the steam ease some of the tension out of his vast shoulders.
  * When he wanders back out followed by a plume of steam from the bathroom and wrapped in only a towel, you grin and pat the bed next to you
  * He grins back and flops down next to you, face-first with a contented sigh.
  * _You finally all finished babe?_
  * _Not quite. Should only take me a couple of hours tomorrow._
  * _And then i’ll be a Gamer Widow, right?_
  * _Like you’re not already?_
  * _Touche….._
  * You both chuckle at that because you’re more than used to losing Henry to his rig for days. And when time allows, you’ve got your own setup and join him.
  * Right now though, he’s here and you can feel the heat from his shower-fresh skin radiating out, and he smells like fresh linen and pine with a soft undertone of vanilla.
  * You can’t help reaching out a hand to run your fingertips over the frankly ridiculous amount of smooth, warm skin on show and Henry just huffs contentedly into the forearm under his chin as you chase the goosebumps with your nails.
  * Henry just hums every now and again, slowly going more and more boneless underneath your ministrations
  * You swing yourself over to straddle the top of the back of his thighs and start to knead at the muscles in his back, which forces a deep, guttural groan out of him and he flails an arm out towards the bedside table for the expensive lube that can also double as a massage oil
  * You smirk as you take it from him, pouring some out on your hands, and then **_really_** get to work on all those glorious acres of muscle and skin
  * Once Henry is completely boneless and drooling into the sheets, you coax his huge body over onto his back, discarding the towel still clinging to his hips.
  * Henry’s looks utterly blissed out, a happy, dopey grin on his face and eyes heavy-lidded
  * You lean down over him to cover his beautiful face with kisses, his cheeks gorgeously flushed and pupils blown
  * _Hey you_
  * _Hey yourself, magic hands_
  * _That’s not the only thing that’s magic….._
  * Henry doesn’t even have the energy to laugh at how godawful your flirting is, he’s way too relaxed, especially as you make your way down his body with your mouth with little kisses and nips of teeth to whichever chunk of beefcake you fancy
  * You pay special attention to his lower tummy because you know that’s The Spot, and it’s not long before the Grade A Slab of Premium Steak is a squirming, breathy mass underneath you
  * _Baby….please…._
  * You don’t answer, just grin wickedly, get settled between thighs that are wider than your shoulders, lick your lips and proceed to suck Henry’s brains outta his dick for the next however long it takes to hear him shouting your name and choking you with his cum.



[Original tumblr post here](https://fishcustardandclintbarton.tumblr.com/post/624440295329857536/henrys-igtv-just-left-me-wanting-some-soft-smut-u)


	5. Sleepy Cuddles (tumblr ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> Going to sleep and cuddling with Henry bear with his big arms wrapped around you. He peppers kisses all over your neck and then tells you how much he loves you while running his hands through your hair. I’m soft

> _**Anonymous** asked:_
> 
> _Going to sleep and cuddling with Henry bear with his big arms wrapped around you. He peppers kisses all over your neck and then tells you how much he loves you while running his hands through your hair. I’m soft 🥺_

OMG NONNY, THIS IS SO SOFT I CAN’T STAND IT!!!!! 

  * you’re in that weird stage of sleep where you’re not really asleep, but you’re not really awake, but you’re all cozy and relaxed
  * Henry comes back upstairs after letting Kal Bear out for a wee
  * he slides back into bed and shuffles over to wrap his huge frame around you
  * you end up with a bicep almost as big as your head as a pillow, a big ol’ arm around your middle and your legs all tangled together
  * _babe! your feet are freezing!_
  * _yeah, well, i didn’t bother with shoes when i let kal out. they’ll soon warm-up_
  * you grumble because you were all warm and cozy and now you have 250lbs of cold henry pressed up against your back
  * you growl and pretend to try and wriggle away, but henry just tightens his arm around your middle
  * he smooshes his face into the back of your neck and slings a thick thigh over your hips so now you _definitely_ can’t go anywhere, not that you’d want to
  * he so **_big_** and _**so. goddamn. warm**_ when he starts pumping out that body heat
  * He starts to press lil kisses to the skin of your shoulders and the back of your neck, his stubble a pleasant scratch
  * the arm under your head flexes as he uses a big hand to start carding his fingers through your hair a little bit
  * _i love you y’know_ he whispers against your shoulder with a brush of his lips
  * _i know_ you sigh back dreamily
  * and that’s how you finally drift off, with henry an ever warm and solid presence kissing sweet nothings into your skin




	6. Toenail Painting (tumblr ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> ok but I can imagine Henry doing cute things like painting your toenails with your feet in his lap, and him fussing trying to find the perfect colour to compliment your skin tone 🥺

> _**Anonymous** asked:_
> 
> _ok but I can imagine Henry doing cute things like painting your toenails with your feet in his lap, and him fussing trying to find the perfect colour to compliment your skin tone 🥺_

OMG I LOVE THIS IDEA SO MUCH!

  * when you’re done on the phone to your bff, you find Henry crosslegged on the floor of the front room with all your nail varnishes and all the bits and bobs that go with them on the coffee table in front of him
  * and he’s organised them into colour groups (he does the same thing with skittles)
  * _babe, what are you doing?_
  * _i heard you on the phone to (bff) about how shitty your week has been so i’m going to pamper you_
  * he gestures for you to sit on the sofa behind him so you situate yourself with a leg either side of him
  * he pulls your feet up to rest on both his thighs and then spends a frankly ridiculous amount of time holding up different colours of polish against the skin of your foot 
  * _any of them will do honey_
  * _but i’m trying to find one that goes perfectly with your skin tone. Which would be a lot easier if they weren’t all various shades of purple or red_
  * what? they’re your favourite colours!
  * he finally chooses one of the light purples and then shifts around so that he’s facing towards you and rests both your feet back on his thick thighs
  * then he spreads out what he needs on the floor next to him like the foot cream that smells of honey and almonds and a nail file
  * you recline back and he just….goes to town
  * you get one of his _amaaaaazing_ foot rubs, The Cavill Special and you’re pretty sure it sends you to another plane of existence and you’re not sorry about the frankly pornographic noises coming out of your mouth because your man’s hands are fucking _magic_
  * when he’s done with making you completely boneless, he files and trims your toenails with surprising expertise he shuffles around a bit to get a better angle then goes in with the varnish
  * he’ll always deny it, but he totally sticks his tongue out when he’s concentrating really hard on something that requires a steady hand.
  * after a base coat, 2 layers of polish and then a topcoat, he’s done
  * he gives your feet a satisfied grin, slides the foam toe separators into place then lifts each of your feet to give the pads of each of your toes a sweet little kiss
  * _all done beautiful_
  * _thanks babe. now it’s your turn_




	7. Face Masks & Rom Coms (tumblr ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> sitting with Henry and doing face masks and watching romcoms would be so much fun ! And then cuddling to sleep with his big arms wrapped around you ugh

> _**Anonymous** asked:_
> 
> _sitting with Henry and doing face masks and watching romcoms would be so much fun ! And then cuddling to sleep with his big arms wrapped around you ugh_

Sis, if it means i FINALLY get to see than man’s goddamn skincare routine then….

  * its been a long week, for both of you, and you just want to shut the front door behind you both, crack open some wine, order pizza and do fuck all for at least tonight
  * Henry agrees
  * he’s the one that suggests the bath with ALL the bubbles
  * you’re the one that convinces him that both of you eating pizza in the bath with glasses of wine is the adult thing to do
  * so he lights a bunch of candles and sets up some soft music in the background because of you’re doing this then you’re doing it properly dammit
  * thankfully the bath is big enough for both of you
  * Henry’s the one who digs out the facemasks and you’re not gonna say no because have you seen his skin? DAMN sis…
  * the water gets topped up at least twice and you’re both still there long after all the bubbles have disappeared and you’re both starting to prune
  * _“what do you say to fluffy bathrobes and some fine single malt on the sofa in front of some shitty rom-coms babe?”_ Henry says when you both have to reluctantly get out the bath
  * _“i’d say that was a damn fine plan Cavill. You go set it up and i’ll clean up in here.”_
  * When you get downstairs to the lounge, he’s lit more candles, poured the whisky, and made a blanket nest on the huge sofa
  * he’s also queued up She’s All That on the TV
  * you make your way through that, followed by Clueless, but you fall asleep halfway through 10 Things I Hate About You because Henry is acting as your own personal mattress and the robes and blankets are warm and you’re tired….
  * you vaguely wake up when you’re moving and it’s Henry carrying you back upstairs to bed
  * he tucks you both into bed and then curls around you as big spoon
  * everything is warm and safe



  * _“g’night my darling girl”_



[Original tumblr post here](https://fishcustardandclintbarton.tumblr.com/post/619256442725318656/sitting-with-henry-and-doing-face-masks-and)


	8. Lazy Sundays & Blue Tank Tops (tumblr ask)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> all I can think of is a lazy Sunday morning with henry and how blue tank imagine how good he would feel inside you omg

> _**Anonymous** asked:_
> 
> _all I can think of is a lazy Sunday morning with henry and how blue tank imagine how good he would feel inside you omg_

  * the day starts in bed because d’uh
  * everything is soft and lazy and warm and cozy, just the two of you and the soft slide of lips and fingertips
  * when you eventually get up he slings on a pair of well-worn sweats that that goddamn blue tank top and makes you both brunch
  * you grab one of his hoodies and a pair of his shorts because they smell like him and they’re soft
  * you eat in the garden because it's warm enough out and it means that Kal can run around and have a sniff at everything
  * You sit with your feet up in his lap as you drink your tea and watch Kal being a big furry doofus
  * Henry has a hand on your leg while he reads a book and every now and again he brings one of your feet up to his lips for a lil kiss
  * it's so peaceful and relaxed
  * you go inside eventually and curl up on the sofa to watch some random shit
  * neither of you is paying any attention because you’re sprawled out on top of Henry like he’s your own personal mattress and making out lazily. lots of slow, lazy kisses to his lips, his jaw, his neck
  * his hands are running all over the bits of your body that he can reach. He loves seeing you wearing his clothes so he keeps running his hands up and under the hoodie you’re wearing to get at the skin of your back
  * you can’t stop your hands from constantly going to his arms because _jesus fucking h christ_ , talk about welcome to the gun show
  * things start to get a lil hotter, a little heavier and you don’t know when you lost your shorts
  * or when he lost his sweats
  * or even when you were rolled onto your sides and your leg hiked up over his hip
  * but you _do_ know that he's currently fucking into you with slow, lazy strokes whilst he peppers your face with lil kisses and whispers absolute filth into your ear
  * there’s no rush, neither of you have anywhere to be so you just grip his huge biceps and hang on for the ride
  * and that’s why these are your favourite days



[Original Tumblr post here](https://fishcustardandclintbarton.tumblr.com/post/618711239357530112/all-i-can-think-of-is-a-lazy-sunday-morning-with)


End file.
